otherworldly_evil_monarchfandomcom-20200213-history
Yang Huaiyu
Emperor of the Tianxiang Empire and old comrade who's like a brother to Jun Zhantian. Description Yang Huaiyu had always been ambitious, tactical, military oriented, political minded and had always taken a very keen interest in the overall governing on the Empire.Chapter 165 The Emperor is a very suspicious and cautious man by nature.Chapter 293 Plotline After Jun Wuhui and Jun Wumen's mysterious deaths. The Dongfang Family sent seventeen of their best assassins to kill Yang Huaiyu, and they inflicted him with this mortal wound.He still haven't been able to recover from it. His body can never recover from the damage caused by that injury!Chapter 292 The truth is that back in the past, he was the one who gave orders to his Blood Sword Hall to ally with the Xiao Family and destroy the Jun Family. Along the Xiao Family, he is responsable for the death of Jun Wuhui, Jun Wumeng, Jun Moyou and Jun Mochou as well as Jun Wuyi becoming a cripple. He was also the one who is responsable of the destruction of Ye Guhan's family : the Ye Family.Chapter 440 Relationships Ling Meng The current Emperor's most beloved and pampered daughter was Princess Ling Meng, he treats her as though she was a part of him. Chapter 57 However the Emperor was too dignified. Even when she missed him, and acted spoilt in order to be embraced by him — he would give her a cherished hug… but he never held her for long. He would always have some matter to take care of. He would then return to being the dignified Emperor once again. Father and Emperor. When these two are considered together — the Emperor would always be given more importance than the Father. Father, the Emperor… Her father would turn into the Emperor whenever the need arose.Chapter 261 Jun Zhantian Grandpa Jun was like an elder brother to the Emperor. Chapter 3 Ye Guhan Ye Guhan's existence was a matter of anxiety for the Emperor. In fact, it was a matter of great anxiety. No man could endure another eyeing his wife for more than a decade. It was out of question to discard such a situation even when it came to the Great Emperor's heart. The Emperor was, after all, also a man. In fact, his desire for control would be greater than others — it certainly couldn't have been weaker. It didn't matter that the man hadn't crossed the line. As long as the thought was there… it was a huge crime warranting no pardon from a capital punishment. It was necessary for Ye Guhan to die. This thing was the real purpose among several other more pressing matters. The Emperor had in fact killed with a borrowed knife.Chapter 263 Murong Xiuxiu It was the person he cared for the most… The woman he loved the most! The woman he had yearned for… even in dreams. He had been dreaming about her ever since he had been a young man. He had been dreaming and hoping to get that woman even when he had become the Prince. He was ready to incur any costs to obtain her. In fact, he would've stinted to institute the most disgraceful conspiracy for that woman…Then, she had eventually become his woman. He had spared no expense to obtain her. He had climbed to the Emperor's position to obtain her. He had even deposed his previous Empress to obtain her. And, he had endured for ten years to get her back. For her… everything had been for her! Things went further, and she finally became his Empress and came to his palace. Chapter 440 But, his long-longed happiness lasted only for two short years. The Empress had treated her husband with the respect after their marriage ceremony. However, the birth of Princess Ling Meng had left the Emperor besides himself with joy. Consequently, he had drunk himself well, and had said something which he should've never uttered in front of the Empress… It was about the real reason behind the extermination of Ye Guhan's Family! This cold wall between husband and wife had been erected as a result. And, it had continued to stand strong to this date. In fact, it hadn't even thawed ever since. And, perhaps it would never thaw in the future either…Chapter 439 The people had remained the same, but the conditions had changed. The only thing which had remained was their status as husband and wife. However, they didn't have any personal connection between them. He had dreamt many dreams late at night. He had always felt extreme hatred in love. However, he had never hated her inconsistent love for him. Nor had he ever hated the fact that he wasn't able to get her heart. Instead, he hated the person who resided in her heart. Things would've been different if it weren't for him. Then, there was an assassination attempt on Princess Ling Meng, and Ye Guhan had suffered grave injuries. This had only increased the fissure between the two of them. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Tianxiang Empire Category:Tianxiang City Category:Xuan Xuan Continent Category:Enemies Category:Deceased